


Всем нужно во что-то верить

by PlainTiger



Series: Немецкий для безнадежных [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Religion Kink, Shame
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Насколько сильно надо любить Бога, чтобы пойти на такое?
Relationships: René Marić/Marco Rose
Series: Немецкий для безнадежных [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736668





	Всем нужно во что-то верить

**Author's Note:**

> Перезалив цикла "Немецкий для безнадежных" отдельными драбблами, потому что так оказалось удобнее.
> 
> Больше, больше картинок для вдохновения!  
> https://i.imgur.com/KCBEy1C.jpg — Марко.  
> https://i.imgur.com/pnIZE9L.jpg — Рене.

Рене так и не понял, когда именно все пошло _настолько_ не так.

Пальцы не слушаются, и расстегнуть пуговицы становится для него серьезным испытанием. В воздухе отчетливо пахнет вином, но не только им: чем-то другим, неосязаемым...

Желанным.

Гостить у Марко — уже давняя его привычка. Тот жил как настоящий холостяк, и как-то даже не сразу вспомнишь, что у человека семья в Лейпциге. Они вместе смотрели и разбирали матчи, от матчей нить разговора тянулась к другим темам, не только футбольным. Одной из таких тем была религия.

Последняя пуговица все же сдается, и рубашка скользит на пол, обнажая татуировку на плече Марко. Молитва высшим силам, искренняя, идущая из самой души. Рене едва касается ее, боясь... повредить? Осквернить?

— Забавно, да? — шепчет Марко, источая аромат еще не до конца выветрившихся духов. — Ее никогда не видно за костюмами.

Насколько сильно надо любить Бога, чтобы пойти на такое?

— Ты бы сделал себе точно такую же, — отвечает он, словно читая мысли Рене. — С одной из твоих тактических схем.

Щеки адски горят, то ли от смущения, то ли от вина. Рука прикрывает рисунок: взгляд напротив, игривый и — _Господи, прости_ — томный, ну никак не сочетается с картиной на плече.

Все это дико неловко, и в то же время горячо.

В когнитивном диссонансе люди склонны совершать крайне нелогичные поступки. Наверное, поэтому в тот миг их губы сомкнулись.

И все пошло совсем наперекосяк.


End file.
